


The Gold Band

by Alt_jade127



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone's happy and it only hurts a little bit, F/M, Gabriel/Sam - Freeform, I named Jo and Ash's daughter after Alona, In case you're wondering, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Top!Castiel, Who is Jo's actress' name, bottom!Dean, cas/dean, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_jade127/pseuds/Alt_jade127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel met in college and quickly fell in love with each other. Almost eleven years, they are still together, but something is still off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Friend-In-Mind

08/21/2004

Castiel was content at college. He had been making friends, and he had been enjoying himself much more than what he had in his tiny town a couple of counties over. He felt at home in his small dorm room that he shared with another boy from the same town that he was never really close with until now. Chuck had become a close acquaintance since their arrival, and seeing a familiar face helped him ease into his new life at Oregon State, and the fact that Chuck was clean, and kept to himself most of the time, didn't hurt Castiel's feelings at all. 

The head librarian at the college had even offered Castiel a part time job organizing books, and putting up the returns after she had caught him reorganizing them the seventh time that first week. Even though Castiel didn't need a part time job, he had practically jumped at the offer because it meant more time around books, and he couldn't pass up the offer. He works every Tuesday from four to eight, and all day Friday, Fridays are his favorite.

It was easy for him to fit into the school, and fit into his new life. He was complacent, and okay with it. In Castiel's own opinion, ultimate happiness could wait, it was just college.

***  
08/21/2004

Dean was often found somewhere that was not his own dorm room, be it some frat house's couch, someone else's dorm, or in the library. His first week flew by with lectures and quizzes, and several house parties. The name Dean Winchester was already flowing out of many people's mouths as the guy you wanted at your party, and sitting next to you in algebra. Dean was put into a place in this college that fit him perfectly, and it seemed to make his life on this campus easy, and manageable.

Most could not tell by his looks, and amount of partying, that he would spend most of his time in the library. Dean's room mate, Ash, and childhood friend would tell him that it was because of the student employee, but Dean never did pay much attention to the people behind the counter, or the people that stocked the books. 

The hole he had filled on this campus was spacious enough for him to breath, but small enough that it was easy for most students to keep an eye on him. He was okay with it though. He had noting to hide.

***

11/15/2004

For the past week, Castiel has had to come into work to find the entire History section of the library a complete mess. He was told that it was from the students with classes from a Professor Crowley who's tests were worse than Hell, and his semester midterm was next week, so they were doing as much as they could. Castiel had taken the whole of his Tuesday shift and devoted it to reorganizing the section, he couldn't wait for these students to take the midterm and fail it, just so they could feel the same pain Castiel felt.

The next Friday, he was fixing up the fiction section when a tap on the shoulder snapped him out of whatever catchy tune he had overheard on the radio this morning. He turned around to face a man his same age holding up Slaughterhouse Five.

"Can I help you?" Castiel asked, readjusting his glasses.

"Um yeah, I just finished this, and I asked a friend of mine, what would be another novel pretty similar to this, and she said that it would be best to ask you." The young man told him. He had green eyes, and dirty blond hair. He was gorgeous, and Castiel was worried that he was drooling.

Castiel looked over to Anna, who was another student employee, as she smiled menacingly at him. 

"I mean, I just asked my friend Jo, and she said that you would know of a good one, because she has seen you with other books by Vonnegut, and this has always been one of my favorites."

Castiel took the book from the other man and looked at it's nice worn edges, and lack of dog eared pages. "This is not a library book."

"Uh, yeah, it's my personal copy, and I just brought it in case I needed to explain the book to someone, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It is no problem, I know the perfect book for you." Castiel took off with the book in his hands and the attractive man following closely behind. It took him only a moment to pull out the book and present it to him for him to look over. "White Teeth by Zadie Smith, I think that you will enjoy it."

The man took it from Castiel and turned it around and read the short synopsis on the back, and smiled when he finished it. "Thank you, I am sure that I will really like this."

Castiel gave him back his copy of Slaughterhouse Five, and let the man know that it was no problem, and that he would like to know whether he liked it or not, when he finished reading it. The man agreed, and left to check out with the book in his hands and a smile on his face.

Castiel was happy that he could help him find a book.

***  
11/15/2004

The librarian greeted Dean as she checked out his book, and reassured him that it was a wonderful read. He smiled and let her know that he was sure that it was. Jo had told Dean that he has read almost everything imaginable and that he would be the perfect person to ask, after he was able to help her find a book that resembled the entirety of the Lemony Snicket series, and something that would appease her taste for a classic. She didn't tell him that she mostly just wanted Dean to talk to the guy, because then Dean wouldn't do it, and so that would remain a secret between her and her room mate Becky. 

Dean was getting coffee with Jo when he first met Becky's boyfriend Chuck. He was an okay guy, enough for Dean to not get the heebie jeebies from him, and they were all talking about the up coming election next month, and Bush running for a second term when Ash came up to plant a huge slobbery kiss on Jo's cheek before informing them on the next party this weekend. 

"Dean, as per usual, you are invited, and anyone you would like to fuck in someone else's bed is welcome as well." Ash said, welcoming Dean's painless punch to the shoulder with a smirk.

"Hey, Becky, do you and Chuck want to come too? If it's another party thrown by Meg Masters, I'm sure no one is going to mind. Chuck, you invite that shut-in of a roommate too, I think the only place I've ever seen him is in the library. Saturday night at eight, would that work for the two of you?"

At the time, Dean didn't think anything of the invite from Jo to Chuck and his room mate, and didn't really listen to their continuing conversation.

"I don't know, Jo, Castiel is pretty quiet. He keeps to himself the majority of the time, and he never really went to any parties in high school."

"Invite him, Chuck, what a better time to act on impulse than in college?" Becky asked. "Besides, Castiel could use some relaxation, he's been tense ever since his first algebra test."

Chuck shrugged in agreement, and said that he would invite the other man with no fighting. 

***  
11/17/2004

According to everyone, the creative writing class that Castiel was taking was one of the hardest classes in the English department; however, Castiel found it to be very relaxing and he was only a couple of words from finishing his newest piece of work when Chuck looked up from his computer to strike up a conversation with him.

"There's a party this Saturday at Meg Master's house, just off campus, you want to go with me?" Chuck asked, holding his breath.

"Sure." Castiel answered effortlessly.

The calmness of Castiel's answer stunned Chuck, but he didn't really pick at Castiel's answer.

***  
11/18/2004

Meg's house was swarming with people by the time Dean showed up. He had arrived late, because he was finishing up a call with his parents and Sam before he left, and didn't really want to make them feel rushed, or tell them what exactly he was doing that night, so he allowed himself to be late. When he walked into the house, he found Jo immediately, partially because she was talking with a guy in a trench coat, and not-biological-big-brother-senses struck. He rushed to her side when he realized that the smile on her face was not forced, and when she looked up to him, she made a head motion for him to come over to them. Dean did as instructed, and stood behind her to see that she was talking to hot-trench-coat-guy from the library.

"Dean, I would like you to meet Castiel, although, I think you two have kind of met before. Castiel, this is my might-as-well-be-brother, Dean." Jo tells the two before rushing away with some lame excuse about Ash and the punch bowl.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel spoke with a small smile.

"Hey there, Castiel." Dean felt his face split with an even larger one.

"Have you started the book?"

"Yeah, I have, I actually need to return it, and get a new one, I really liked it."

Castiel's smile grew larger as he looked at Dean. "I'm really glad to hear that, perhaps you would enjoy Oryx and Crate by Margaret Atwood next, if you have not read it yet."

Dean agreed and smiled at him, assuring him that it would be his next book to check out.

 

 

The two stood in the same spot of the large house for several hours discussing books, classes, and the simplicities of life. They smiled and laughed, and as the night moved on, their conversations became more serious, and personal. Neither could hold back the truths and they continued to talk their way out of Meg's door sometime in the early morning. Dean volunteered to take Castiel back to his dorm room, and walked him up the stairs to his door. They parted with a quick kiss that surprised both of them, but not really.

 

11/24/2004

 

They were almost insuperable for almost a week when the two were invited to another one of Meg's parties. The couple was much more vocal and sociable, seeming to be finally ready to answer questions on their relationship. It was mostly just Jo with questions, but they answered with no problems. Dean had convinced Castiel that it would simply save them any hassle in the future. They laughed and joked, and Dean found out that Castiel, Becky, and Chuck all went to school together. Castiel found out that Dean, Ash, and Jo went to school together also. It was a nice evening, and when the party died down, and Dean was walking Castiel to his dorm door. Castiel stopped after walking int and looked up to Dean. 

Dean inched closer to Castiel. "What's up, Cas?"

In place of an answer, Castiel pulled Dean in closer and kissed him deeply. Castiel pulled Dean into his room with him, and pushed him onto the bed.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"I asked Chuck to find somewhere else to stay tonight." Castiel explained, beginning an assault on Dean's neck. 

Dean's response was a moan muffled by Castiel's mouth. They had both been waiting for this, and finally, Castiel snapped. He couldn't continue looking into Dean's green green eyes and plush mouth without wanting to see them ultimately destroyed by vulgar words escaping out of lust. Castiel has been wanting to see Dean quivering underneath him since their first kiss. He was going to make it happen if it killed him.

Before Castiel removed Dean's shirt, he stopped and looked at his partner. "Are you okay with this?"

Dean's laughter calmed his nerves. "If I wasn't, we wouldn't be here right now." 

That was all the approval Castiel needed, and within seconds, Castiel had Dean laid flat on his back with no shirt, and his pants undone. "You're beautiful, Dean."

Castiel pulled the rest of Dean's clothes off, and let Dean begin to undo the buttons on his shirt. Dean trailed kisses down Castiel's neck and chest with every newly undone button. When Castiel was just as undressed as Dean, Castiel began to feel the severity of the situation, but he did not feel scared. This didn't feel awkward like when he had first lost his virginity , and it didn't feel weird like all of the other first times. With Dean, it felt right. 

Dean's entire body relaxed when he was able to see the majesty that was Castiel Novak. They had been dating for a very short period of time, but things were changing, and he was sure that this was acceptable. He was convinced; however, that he didn't care. He accepted this. He allowed this to engulf his senses, and to hold him close. He had never had long term relationships. That didn't mean that he didn't consider it with Castiel.

Dean sat in Castiel's lap as their hands roamed, and their tongues left wet trails from jawline to hipbone. They moved in perfect synchronization, and could feel each other in ways that neither of them have ever felt the need to feel someone. Castiel reached down to Dean's cock with a steady hand, and the small gasp that Dean let out was enough encouragement for Castiel to begin stroking him gently. Dean's sounds filled the room until finally, he came in a glorious flash of white and a shout of Castiel's name. With Dean's cum on both of their stomachs, Dean looked down to Castiel's still hard cock, and smirked to himself. He reached down for it, and was slightly stunned when Castiel smacked his hand away. Dean would have been offended if he hadn't watched Castiel reach into his bedside table and pull out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. 

"I'm going to need you to relax." Castiel told him, opening the condom with his mouth.

"Trust me, Cas, if I were anymore relaxed, I wouldn't have a heart beat." Dean watched Castiel put the condom on, and felt his mouth salivate, and his cock twitched.

Castiel massaged Dean's ass before inserting a lubed finger, and listening to the noises he was making. Dean was gasping Castiel's name and Castiel was loving it. This was the sound that Castiel could hear all day everyday, and when he inserted the second finger, Dean bit his shoulder lightly.

"Are you alright, Dean? Would you like me to stop?" Castiel began to remove his hand when Dean's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Are you okay?"

Dean reassured Castiel of just how okay he was with a kiss as he began to rotate his hips on Castiel's fingers.

Castiel inserted his third finger, and Dean moaned loudly. 

"Would you like the entire floor to hear us?" Castiel asked with a large smile on his face.

"Shut up," Dean smiled back at Castiel and kissed him again.

Castiel continued to finger Dean until he could find Dean's prostate. Finally, when Castiel found it, Dean was fully erect again. Castiel retracted his fingers, and laid Dean back down on his back. "Let me know if you feel uncomfortable, Dean."

"Dammit, Cas, just fuck me already!" Dean told him before he felt the head of Castiel's cock at his entrance. 

Castiel eased into Dean slowly, and let out a rough grunt. He let Dean take a moment to get comfortable before he began to move in slow, steady motions. The sounds that escaped Dean were beautiful. The two moved in a familiar motion that drove them both crazy. 

They kissed and sucked each other's bare skin until small bruises were left in almost every corner. 

They took in each other's facial expressions and gesture.

They were happy.

***  
11/25/2004

Dean woke up that next morning wrapped in Castiel's arms. He didn't do anything but smile and go back to sleep. Castiel woke him up a second time with the promise of Star Wars, ice cream, and more sex.

After spending that Sunday with Castiel, lazy sex, and ice cream, he went into the shopping district. The lady that helped him was extremely nice, and made it easy for Dean to find the perfect ring. A simple gold band with a single diamond in the center. He was sure that Castiel would love it.

***  
03/23/2005

"You're an idiot." Castiel told Dean.

"No, I'm brilliant."

"A brilliant idiot. Dean, it is fifty-three degrees outside."

Dean, Castiel, and their friends had decided to go to the coast for Spring Break. One of Chuck's aunts has a house a little less than a mile from the ocean, and there were enough rooms for the six of them. They were staying for only a couple of days, because Dean's parents were wanting to see Dean and Castiel sometime soon.

They were all playing truth or dare, and Jo had dared Dean, Ash, and Chuck Ash was sitting in the water already, showing everyone else up, and Dean never turned down a dare. Chuck was looking for his swimming trunks. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel for a moment, before running to the ocean and jumping in. It didn't take him very long to turn around and come back to Castiel.

"You were right, too cold." 

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean, and hugged him with a fuzzy warm towel. "You're an idiot." 

"I am."

 

After the group decided to retire for the evening, Dean and Castiel were laying in their bed. Dean was still awake, and was facing Castiel's sleeping body. Should he propose now? Dean had the ring in his bag, ready to go. He could pull it out right now, and ask. He could do it tomorrow. But he knows he won't. Dean's a coward. He'll be lucky if he ever proposed to him.

Against his better judgment, Dean reached out and raked his finger gently against the finger. Castiel's eyes opened timidly. 

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you, Cas."

Castiel stopped for a moment. "What?"

"Uh..." Dean froze.

Castiel wiggled in closer to Dean, and kissed his chest, over his heart. "I love you so much, Dean! So, so much."

Dean felt his body relax. "Thank God."

"I love you."

"I love you."


	2. Dalliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written with Friend-In-Mind

05/18/2014

Sam sat next to Dean in the Oregon State Baseball stadium listening to everyone around them cheer. Dean's alma matter hasn't changed much, and he was glad that he could still take Sam to a game even though he was about to be a big bad lawyer. He was going to be in his final semester in law school this fall, and Dean could be nothing but proud. 

"Do you ever think about marrying Cas?"

Dean spit his drink out. "What?"

"Well, you two have been dating for almost eleven years now, and it's legal in Oregon. Have you ever thought of you know, getting married?"

Dean looked at his brother as if he had sprouted a second head. He didn't say anything about the ring that's been in a safety deposit box since a week of dating Castiel. He tried not to think about it. Dean loved Castiel, but he was so afraid of rejection. 

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Dean. You and Cas love each other, have you really never thought about it?"

"I really don't want to talk about this, Sammy. Why are you even bringing this up?" 

"I want to ask Gabriel to marry me."

Dean's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "What?"

"Well, I know that Gabriel's the one, and I want to make sure that he is there for me, and I don't want to loose him, and..." Sam felt his heartbeat pick up as he began to talk about it. "I bought the ring last week, and I've had plenty of close calls, and I was wondering if you would keep on to it for me, just until I'm ready to actually ask."

"What?"

Sam was about to start the entire speech over again, when Dean stopped him. "No, Sam, like really though? You've known him for five months."

"Yeah, and you've dated Cas for ten years. Aren't you worried he'll leave you?"

Dean was quiet for a long while as the crowd cheered for another point. 

"I'm not asking your permission, Dean. I just want to know if you'll look after the ring for a little while. I want to wait until the perfect time."

"Sure, Sammy, I'll keep a hold on it."

***

During the seventh inning stretch, Dean went to the bathroom to clear his head, and call Castiel. Jo was over for the week, and what with her pregnant with her second child, Dean wanted to check in.

Castiel answered the phone on the fifth ring. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas, how's everyone?"

"They are well Dean. Alona has voiced her concern for your disappearance." Dean could hear the humor in Castiel's voice.

"Well, it's seventh inning stretch, we'll be home soon."

"Are we winning?" 

"Don't we always?" Dean laughed. "Are Jo and Ash staying the night?"

"Against all of Ash's pleading, yes they are." Castiel laughs. "Alona and Jo will stay in the guest room, and Ash will take up the couch." 

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys when we get home. Love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean. Bye."

"Bye."

***  
Sam sat in his seat next to Dean's empty chair, and took out the ring box. He opened it, and looked at it. He could see Gabriel with it on his hand, and he couldn't wait for him to say yes. That's when his phone rang. It was Gabriel. 

"Hey, babe." Sam answers.

"When will you be home?" Sam can hear the pout in his voice.

"It's the seventh inning stretch, it won't be long."

"We're out of sugar." There was a beat of silence. "And chocolate chips, and honey, strawberry syrup, jelly beans, and can you pick up one of those big bags of lollipops?"

Sam chuckled deeply before returning to the conversation. "How are we out of sugar, Gabe, I bought some three days ago."

"Yeah, but I've been making a lot of tea, and coffee, and,"

"And that's where you snuck off to last night."

"I didn't know you noticed."

"Gabriel, when I have my arms wrapped around someone, and their snoring keeps me up, I realize when they're not there." Sam laughed. "I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too, Gigantor."

***

Sam sat in the passengers seat of the Impala, and waited for Dean to pull up to Gabriel's apartment. He kept Gabriel's ring in his hand and stared at it the majority of the drive.

"Please look after it, Dean."

"Why?"

"Because Gabriel is one of the biggest snoops ever, and he's come close to finding it twice, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. "I'll look after it, Samantha."


	3. Imbroglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written with Friend-In-Mind

When Dean got home, he was just in time for dinner. Castiel had made sure to make something healthy enough for Jo, but tasty enough that Dean wouldn't cause too big of a fuss about it. He walked into his home and was greeted by voices in the dinning room. 

"Well look who decided to show up." Jo said, before sitting down gently with her plate. 

"Welcome home, Dean." Castiel walked up to him, and kissed him gently on the cheek before Alona crashes into him with such unanticipated force that it almost send Dean stumbling backwards.

"Hey there, kiddo, you miss me?" Dean lifted her up in his arms.

"Where were you? You said you'd play house with me!"

"I was at a baseball game with Uncle Sam, he went home."

Alona's eyes grew wide in shock. "You took him all the way back to California?"

Everyone in the room laughed. 

"No, sweetheart, do you remember Gabriel? He was at Sam's birthday party, and he shared his candy with you?"

The little girl's pig tails bounced with laughter as she shook her head and laughed. "He was really funny!"

"Well, Sam's at his house. They're dating."

"Like you and Uncle Cas?"

"Like me and Uncle Cas." Dean smiled sweetly at the little girl.

***

The dinner was amazing-anything cooked by Castiel always is-and afterwards, there is just enough time in the day for Dean and Alona to play Princess and Dragon. Alona loves crawling around pretending to breath fire while Dean lets out quiet shrieks. At nine o'clock, Ash insisted that it was bed time, and Alona was okay with it when Dean had promised to make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. Ash put her to bed, and Castiel was in the kitchen with Dean and Jo cleaning up. 

Well, Dean and Castiel were cleaning. Jo was leaning against the counter drinking milk out of a wine glass, telling them about how lucky they were that they wouldn't have to give birth. They got caught up, and Castiel was the first to leave for bed, stating that he had to shower before bed. Dean kissed him and told him that he would be to bed soon. He and Jo watched Castiel's form disappearing into his room.

Once the door was shut, Dean's calm smile changed to something scared. "Sam wants to propose to Gabriel."

"What?"

"Sam bought a ring last week to propose to Gabriel, and he left the ring with me because he's afraid that Gabriel will find it. Jo, what do I do?"

"Why is this a problem?" She put the wine glass of milk down and walked toward him. 

"Because they've only known each other for a couple of months, and Sam thinks that he's ready to get married?"

Jo gave him a disbelieving look. She was the only one that Dean has ever told about the ring he bought for Castiel after only a week of dating. She was the only one that knew that he was afraid of proposal, and she was the only one that knew the code to get into the lock box that the ring was in. "You bought Castiel's ring after a week."

"Well, that's different." Dean said, defensively.

"How? Because your younger brother is ready to say something after six months that you haven't been ready to say after ten years? Dean, Castiel loves you, why don't you get over this, and just fucking propose?"

"How did this get turned into something about me?"

"Because that's why you're upset. Not because Sam has only known Gabriel for a couple of months, not because you think he's too young, or because you think they're wrong for each other, it's because you're afraid, and you don't understand how someone so close to you can do this so effortlessly." Jo's face became very serious, and Dean hated it when it did that. 

"What if Castiel says no?"

"You two have been dating for almost eleven years, Dean. You two have been through hell and back. I'm sure that he won't say no. It's Cas."

Dean thought about the last fight he had had with Castiel. The last fight that had actually put their relationship in danger. Castiel was interning at a hotel in a city over for hospitality, and Dean was just beginning med school. Dean had gotten upset over Castiel's boss, Crowley. He was a smug man and Dean didn't like him at all. Dean had shown up and gotten into the Englishman's face over something stupid that neither could quite remember. When they got to their apartment that night, Castiel had yelled at him, and he had yelled back. They said things that neither one had meant, and Dean drove to his parent's house. His mom tried to comfort him; however, it didn't work very well. Dean was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door, and Castiel came in. Mary acted as the median, and the two reconnected. Dean and Castiel slept in Dean's old room, and made up. That was quite some time ago, and it was the only big fight the two were ever a part of. 

Dean thanked Jo, and said goodnight to her. He walked into his and Castiel's shared bedroom and dressed for bed. He dug the small black box out of his pocket, and looks at it. It looks so much like the box that has Castiel's ring. Dean opened the box, and the golden ring shined in the light provided by the bathroom just a few feet away. The ring had some kind of inscription on the sides to make it seem like vines, or just simply swirls. It was so something that Sam would pick out, and he knew that Gabriel would love it, and that they would be happy together. 

So why couldn't he be happy with Castiel like that?

He closed the box, and sighed deeply, letting his shoulders sag. Dean didn't hear the shower shut off, and he didn't see Castiel come and stand next to him.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice broke his concentration, and startled Dean. He rushed to get the small black box into his bedside table drawer, and turned to Dean with what one would assume was a guilty face.

"Hey, Cas. Ready for bed?" Dean said quickly.

"Yes, Dean, are you?"

"I think I'll take a shower, I'll see you in a bit, Cas." Dean walked to the shower, leaving Castiel in their room alone.

***

Castiel watched Dean walk into the bathroom, and start the shower. He turned his head to Dean's bedside table, and walked towards it with slight caution. The drawer opened, and Castiel saw a black velvet box. His heart rate picked up as he opened the box, and pulled out a ring with intricate designs on it that Castiel liked, didn't think reflected Dean very much. That was beside the point though. The point was that Dean was ready to propose to Castiel. Castiel has been waiting for eleven years, and now Dean was ready. Chuck had always asked why Castiel wouldn't just propose to Dean, but Castiel simply told him that he was just too scared. That he would wait. He would wait for as long as it took, because he loved Dean, and he knew that Dean loved him too. 

After three years, Castiel thought that Dean wanted to wait until they were both after school. 

After Dean had graduated med school, Castiel thought that Dean would propose that same week.

When they bought the house, Castiel thought that it would be that night.

After a year of both of them being in a steady job, and financially secure, Castiel was sure that he would ask.

Castiel had lost hope. 

What made now so special? Were they just in a good place?

They were always in a good place. 

Weren't they?

Yes, they were.

They loved each other.

They always had, and always will.

Castiel put the ring back into the box, and put the box back into the drawer. He wouldn't let Dean think that he knew, but he needed Dean to know that he was ready.

***

When Dean got out of the shower, Castiel was already asleep. He climbed in bed. Castiel had his hands curled up in front of his face, and Dean couldn't help but look at the ring finger on his left hand that was still bare. Dean had chickened out. Multiple times. Dean was worried that it would be a long, long time before he finally gained the nerve to propose to the love of his life. He probably never would. He was too afraid of him running away from him. Dean was so afraid of loosing Castiel.

So so afraid.

If Dean lost Castiel, then he didn't think he'd have anything left.

***

05/25/2014

Castiel was acting weird. Dean noticed.

He was being very nice, and he was cleaning more than normal, and notes from Castiel had begun showing up in Dean's lunch box. 

They were having more sex than normal, which Dean was NOT complaining about, but it was weird. 

Castiel had taken up calling Dean 'Mr. Winchester,' and dragging the syllables out.

Dean talked to Sam about it, and Sam said that something was probably going on, but that it wouldn't be a big deal.

Sam told him to wait it out.

And then, Sam told Dean that he would have to be with him when he proposed to Gabriel. 

He told Dean to bring Castiel and the ring to Crawford's, one of the newer, and nicer restaurants in town.

05/30/2014

It has been twelve days since Castiel had found the ring. Dean acted very normal, and he still hadn't asked. He was sitting on the couch reading 'The Wedding' by Nicholas Sparks when Dean bounced in with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, Cas, get dressed, you might want to wear something nice."

"Where are we going?" Castiel got up and followed Dean to their bedroom. 

"We're going to have dinner with Sam and Gabriel. There's an announcement that needs to be made."

Castiel didn't question anything, and followed Dean into their room to get dressed. He tied Dean's tie, and excused himself to the bathroom to take care of his hair. Inside the bathroom, he turned the faucet on and ran wet fingers through his hair before turning to peak into the bedroom where he saw Dean in the bedside table, taking out the box, and putting it into the inside pocket of his blazer. Castiel finished his hair, and rushed out of the house with Dean into the Impala.

Castiel was ready for anything.

 

The couple arrived to the restaurant before Sam and Gabriel, and Castiel was buzzing with excitement. He couldn't help the enormous smile on his face every time he looked at Dean, and the ultimate feeling of love between the two. The host had told them that their table was not ready, and asked if they would like to sit at the bar, and of course, Dean was okay with that.

Castiel was careful with his drink. There are many movies, television shows, and books that show the ring inside food, or drink, and so Castiel was being gentle with his drinks, as to not let one of the happiest moments of his life, end in a trip to the hospital.

Sam and Gabriel arrived moments after Dean and Castiel begun on their second round, and after greeting each other briefly, the host arrived to tell them that their table was now ready.

The small party took their seats, and they talked about an assortment of things. Castiel's imminent promotion at the resort he now worked at, Gabriel's recovery at the bakery from the amount of graduation goodies ordered that month, Sam's schooling schedule for the year, and his plans to make the move back to Oregon a permanent one, and Dean told stories about one of the nurses he worked with at the pediatric hospital who had missed work that day due to her sister's wedding. Dean then continued on about how she would tell everyone about the details of the wedding, and how she could not wait to see her sister happy.

Dean spoke a lot about the sisters and the wedding.

Castiel couldn't be happier. He was ready for anything.

***

Just before the food arrived to the table, Sam asked to see Dean in private, and they took off to right in front of the bathroom doors. Dean looked at Sam, and he was a mess.

"What are you doing out there?" Sam growled. "No one cares about that stupid nurse and her stupid sister, if you don't shut up, Gabriel's going to find out!"

Dean glanced behind them at the table with Gabriel and Castiel. Gabriel was working on his second soda and had Castiel in a fit of giggles. "I assure you, Gabriel is clueless."

"Just... Ugh... Do you have the ring?" 

"You don't think that I'd forget, do you?" Dean reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out the box. "Go get 'em, tiger."

***

Dean and Sam came back just in time for their entrée to arrive, and Castiel noticed that Dean was happier than when they left. It was going to be soon.

The mindless conversations carried on through dinner, and Castiel couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. He was so ready.

They had all fallen into a comfortable silence before their waitress arrived to take up their plates, and Castiel was so ready.

Castiel; however, was not ready. He was not ready at all.

Sam stood up slightly, and cleared his throat. "Gabriel, I have a question to ask you."

Gabriel's smiling face looked up to him. "What's up, Samsquatch?"

"Gabriel, I know that we haven't known each other for a very long time, and I know you know, a lot of people think that this would be too soon, but, Gabriel," Sam got down onto one knee, and Castiel felt his heart drop. "Will you marry me?"

"Sam?" Was all Gabriel could say as he stared at him with huge eyes and a shocked expression. "Sam!" Gabriel threw himself at Sam, causing them to fall onto the ground in a heap of laughter. "Yes... Yes..."

A few of the surrounding tables let out small sounds of endearment concerning the couple, and Castiel felt as though he was going to throw up. He tried to be happy for his friends. He really did. It was just that everything hurt. Of course Dean wouldn't propose to him. That would just be silly. They didn't need to be married so that people knew that they were in love, right? 

Even if the little waitress at their favorite dinner practically raped Dean with her wandering gaze. That was just her, wasn't it? 

It was just her, and the nurses that Dean worked with that would bad mouth Castiel because Dean was with him. It was just them, right?

Castiel didn't have to worry about other people that Castiel wasn't around to buffer, right? 

What was marriage, but a silly piece of paper from the government? They didn't need to be married. 

Right?

 

On the way home, Castiel felt sick. He wanted to throw up, and he wanted to cry. He could feel Dean next to him with a concerned face. Castiel didn't want to talk to him right now. He wasn't mad. It would be ridiculous to be mad about something like not getting proposed to, right? 

What if the reason Dean hasn't proposed, is because he doesn't really love Castiel? 

That's ridiculous. 

Castiel knew that Dean loved him. He told him he did, and Castiel trusted Dean. Didn't he?

Castiel felt the car come to a stop, and he looked around. They weren't home.

"Dean, where are we?"

Dean smiled at him. "Do you remember in junior year, we got our first crappy little apartment, and the plumbing was lousy, and every time someone tried to use the toaster, the electricity would go out for thirty seconds?"

Castiel nodded. 

"And, do you remember when we first bought our house, and everyone came over to help us move in, and everyone brought something for dinner, and we had a big cookout in the back yard because we didn't have the gas stove hooked up?"

"Yes, Dean, Ash set his hair on fire, and now he has a normal hair cut."

Dean smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners, and Castiel ached. He had to love him. "I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel broke. Tears started to fall, and he felt so hurt. 

He felt so stupid for being upset. It was something stupid to be upset about. Dean just wasn't the guy that gets married, and Castiel just had to get over it. 

"I-I love you so-so much, Dean." His sobs became more violent, and caused him to shake violently. "Please, never leave, Dean."

"Hey, Cas?" Dean began rubbing Castiel's back. "You don't have to worry about that, okay? I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Dean's sweet voice only made him cry even more. 

"Cas, I love you so much, I love you so much." Castiel began to close in on himself, and he could feel Dean lean into him.

"Can we go home?" 

Dean leaned back in the driver's seat. "Yeah, Cas, we can."

***

The drive home was quiet aside from a light fall of rain that started the closer they got to home. Dean kept his right hand on Castiel's back, and every so often, rubbed soothing circles to try and ease his crying. It didn't help. 

What was wrong with Castiel?

 

They got home, and after Dean pulled into the garage. He carried Castiel into their house, and laid him down onto their bed. Castiel had fallen asleep just outside of their community, and Dean didn't have a problem with undressing him enough for him to be comfortable when he slept. Dean held Castiel close that night, and when he woke up that morning, he made Castiel a gourmet breakfast. He just wanted him to be happy.

Castiel ate it solemnly, and Dean decided to not pry, that Castiel would tell him when he was ready. 

They went to work that day, and carried on as usual.


	4. Lagniappe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written with Friend-In-Mind

07/06/2013

Castiel excused the thought of marriage for two months. The only thing keeping Castiel from going insane was the fact that he could live out his wedding wishes through Sam and Gabriel who were completely indecisive on everything. Of course, Castiel wasn't going to be the one walking down the isle, and he wouldn't be the one who got final say in it all, but he could help. The wedding was tomorrow, and he was in charge of making sure everything goes smoothly. 

He stood at the end of the altar, rechecking the knots on the drapery, and the bolts on the altar piece. Bobby made it for them when the told everyone the wedding would be outside. It was beautiful, and even though he knew he didn't have to check the craftsmanship of it, he could just tell everyone that he was admiring it. 

Dean sneaked up behind him, and put his hands around Castiel's eyes. 

"You need to stop, if you're looking for a flaw in Uncle Bobby's woodwork."

Castiel smiled, and leaned into Dean's chest. "I'm admiring it all."

"Yeah, you're not looking for it to all come tumbling down or anything..." Dean said, swaying with Castiel and looking around like he wasn't talking to Castiel.

Castiel turned his face to look at him. "What do you want, Winchester?"

"Well, we hadn't 'checked out' one of the beds in these fancy cabins since last Christmas when the pipe in the garage busted."

"Are you insinuating that we have sexual relations in a cabin that we also share with your parents?"

"They're out doing stuff." Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck, and lightly bit his ear. "Boring stuff that we don't have to worry about. You should be done worrying. It's not your wedding to fret about."

"Believe me, I know." Castiel said bitterly. He tried to push getting married into the farthest reaches of his mind, but whenever the topic came up, he became bitter. He hated himself for it. He just wanted to be happy with Dean like before he found the ring. All he tried to think about, was how much he loved Dean.

*** 

Dean and Castiel entered the cabin quickly, and removed each others clothes practically by memory. Dean took in Castiel's bare chest. Every part of him had a story. And Dean knew every mark, every imperfection, every single part of Castiel that made up his being, was the best part. He kissed Castiel's chest up and down, and bit the tender skin on his lower neck gently, but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Dean, I love you." 

"Love you too, Cas," Dean said, grinding against Castiel. "I need you, Cas. I'll always need you."

Ever since Sam's proposal, and Castiel's break down, Dean has made it a point to always tell Dean how much he cared for him. Especially when they had sex, Dean told Castiel how much he needed him. Dean made an extra effort to hold Castiel tighter, and more often than what he previously had. He never wanted to see Castiel broken down like that again. 

"Need you too, Dean, and I'll always be here for you." Castiel says, pulling Dean's face up to his. "I'll always be here for you, Dean."

They stumbled into the bedroom that they had already claimed, and Dean threw him onto the bed. Castiel looked up to Dean from the bed, and smiled at him sheepishly with his shirt unbuttoned in the front, and his pants undone. Dean began removing his clothes, and Castiel shrugged his shirt off the rest of the way. Dean ripped Castiel's pants off of him, and trailed kissed down his lower abdomen to the edge of his boxers, and back up. 

"You're such a fucking tease." Castiel told him.

"I'm not even trying," Dean huffed, removing Castiel's underwear, and almost getting slapped by Castiel's cock. "Do you remember when we were in California, visiting Sam, and I got you hot during dinner?" 

Castiel let out a gasp as Dean took him into his mouth. "And I took you in the family bathroom? You never win in these games, Dean. You are just as impatient as I am. Take your damn pants off."

Dean was very happy to oblige. They made quick work of remainder of Dean's clothing, and got to work. 

"Where is the lube?" Castiel asked, removing his mouth from Dean's dick.

"It's in my bag, I'll go get it." Dean said, jumping up and rushing out of the room. 

Dean got to his bag just across the room, and reached in for the bottle, retrieving it quickly and making back to the bed with time to spare. They had only used condoms for the first month they had dated, and ever since then, they hadn't thought twice about them. 

Castiel fingered Dean quickly, both trying to get going, and Castiel stopped once he got to three fingers like he always does. Dean pushed Castiel onto his back, and steadied himself on top of him. This was always one of Dean's favorite ways to take Castiel. He could see the adoration in his eyes, and it was his own way of torturing him.

Dean eased onto Castiel and listened to the noise he made. The deep groan that began in his throat that Dean loved. He could listen to it all day. Dean began to lift himself up and down on Castiel, and he ground his hips slowly. He listened to the sounds that Castiel made, and he bathed in them until he was ready to speed it up, and he began to ride him with vigor. Castiel started to thrust into Dean, and he squirted some lube onto his hand before he started to massage Dean's cock. This caused Dean to see stars from the stimulation he was experiencing. This was why he loved sex with Castiel. 

Because it was Castiel.

They both came in a gooey mess into, and onto, each other. During their post orgasmic high, they crawled under the covers, and spoke in whispers like the night in Chuck's aunt's cabin. Dean felt his hands on Castiel's, and he massaged his ring finger on his left hand. He was the biggest coward ever. 

But he didn't have to be.

***

Castiel laid in Dean's arms as they spoke about nothing important, when Dean jumped up from the bed as if he were burned. Was it because Dean found the slight differences in rib-eye and t-bone more important that Castiel, and he was tired of talking about it?

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Castiel sat up, and looked at Dean rummage around in their bags and start to put on some clothes.

"Yes, something's wrong. Every thing's wrong, but it doesn't have to be. Not anymore, Cas." Dean responded with throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at him.

 

Castiel barely had time to get his shoes on when he was following Dean out the door, and into the Impala.

"Dean, I demand to know, what is the meaning of this?"

"You'll find out soon, Cas, just hold on."

 

Castiel was quiet for the remainder of the trip when they pulled up to a bank just a few miles from the resort. He followed Dean inside with a confused face. Dean wasn't normally so energetic after sex. Did he do it wrong?

Dean came up to a row of safety deposit boxes, and pulled out a key for one and unlocking it. Inside was a single black box. He took it out, and turned to Castiel before getting down on one knee. 

"I bought this ring, after we dated for a week, Castiel. How pathetic is that?" Dean said. "It's stayed in this box for nine years. I carried it with me everyday for the first year, trying to get the courage to ask you something that my brother had no problem with. Castiel, if I ask you to marry me, please tell me that you won't run away, leave me, or anything like that."

Castiel got down onto his knees, and looked Dean in the face. He reached out, and held Dean's face. "You are asking me to marry you, in a bank, the day before your little brother's wedding." 

Dean nodded.

"You were afraid of me saying no?"

Dean nodded once again, and he felt his calm demeanor falter. 

"Do you really think that I would say no?"

Tears started to fall from Dean's eyes.

"I'll always be here for you, Dean. Yes." Castiel smiled wildly at him. "Yes I want to marry you!"

Castiel hugged Dean around the neck, and kissed him gently on the lips. 

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
